fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Mechanism Mirror
Mario in paper form takes on his next adventure! This time, after a train disaster at the hands of the Mandite leader and mechanical demon: Melaravox, Mario along with many party members, sets off with the task of collecting the ancient seal shards to lock the Mechanism Mirror for good as it is Melaravox's power source... but some twists shall be taken along the way... Plot 'Story Intro ' Story Intro ''' The scene starts with a group of 3 archaeologists incepting some drawings on the walls of what appears to be a ruin of sorts. One of them begins to tell a story using the pictures: “Ahem, today I shall tell you the story of the Mechanism Mirror... Long, long ago, before life as we know it existed, the world was reined by mechanical beings known as the Mandites... Nobody knows how they came into existence... but these living robots believed that the mechanical demon known as Melaravox was their creator as well as their leader... However soon, new life forms began to emerge like the ones we know today... and the Mandites were not willing to settle their differences with these people... and so a terrifying war broke out between the two sides... The Mandites clearly had the upper hand, and it seemed like there was nothing that could save the people from extinction... But in the hour of their most need, a great hero known as Martienus appeared and helped fight off the Mandite army. He used seven seals, made from the world’s rarest materials to trap Melaravox inside a sacred mirror known as the Mechanism Mirror. With their leader defeated, the Mandites fled back to their homeland and so the war was over. However, shortly after the battle Martienus strangle vanished, but the people were still eternally grateful. The same can be said about the Mechanism Mirror... to this day, no one body has managed to find it... that is... until now...” One of the archaeologists then uncovers a metallic, black disc with strange patterns on it. “Could this be... the mirror?” He then stares into the mirror when strangely, his face in the reflection turns a dark black and his eyes go red. Before he can react though, the mirror suddenly unleashes a burst of darkness and two hands reach out the mirror to grab the archaeologist. After a few seconds the archaeologist transforms into a menacing robot-like creature, with the mirror attached to his body. “At last... I am free” the robot figure says. He then tries to attack the other two archaeologists. He manages to possess one of them, turning him into a mechanical being as well. But before the attack can reach, the other archaeologist manages to avoid the attack and then runs away, escaping the ruins. The demonic machine then proclaims “This time, I will rein victorious.” ''' Main Charecters Locations Prologue: *Stridal Plains *Cactown *Mechanism Ruins Chapter 1: *Dutti Park *The Gaming Tent Chapter 2: *Mechatropalis *The Control Room Chapter 3: *River Nozama *Nozama Rainforest *Tiantinalda *Cocoknite Temple Chapter 4: *Omen Valley *Magikraft *Merletic's Lair Chapter 5: *Talon City *Mortal Moor *Planet Zerk Chapter 6: *Swayey Docks *Tidey Sea *Tidehouse Island Chapter 7: *Vlaggy Steppe *Ignis Pit Chapter 8: *Martienus' Palace *Crystal Caverns Final Chapter: *Crystal Caverns (Past) *Mortal Moor (Past) *Talon City (Past) *Stridal Plains (Past) *Mechanism Temple Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Mechanism Mirror Category:Paper Mario: The Metora Kingdom Category:Peach Category:Mario Category:Bowser Category:Melaravox Category:Luigi Category:Toadsworth Category:Toad